


Just Go With It...

by Stickthinbarbie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickthinbarbie/pseuds/Stickthinbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark overhears a nasty breakup while at the shop getting her oil changed. She can't help but to butt in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go With It...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a completely random though that came to me that I had to write down before I lost it. Wrote this entire thing really quickly & it's unedited, so please let me know your concrit! :)

This is probably her least favorite thing to do in the entire world. Cars are not her forte. Cursed with an always kind-looking countenance and politeness to match, they always try to take advantage of her lack of automobile knowledge and trick her into paying for a lot more than she actually needs. Unfortunately, it’s oil change time. 

This is how she found herself pulling up to the Hound’s Garage – Google had directed her to it as the nearest shop to get an oil change and the reviews weren’t completely terrible on Yelp. 

Sansa had recently moved to Dallas, with her family still remaining in their small town just north of Boston. Though she grew up in the bitter cold winters of Boston, she had always longed for summer. She missed being able to call her dad or her older brothers to come take care of these things for her. 

It was mid-afternoon on a summer day, and Sansa was in her jean shorts and a plain tank top with a summer scarf on top of it, and ballet flats to complete the outfit. The shop was bustling with activity and she could see almost all of the car bays were currently occupied. As she opened the door and heard the bell chime to announce her entrance, she was nearly catapulted into what looked to be a moving brick wall! It took her a half second to realize that it was an incredibly large man. 

The surprise of running into this man, along with the shock of the horrible burn scars on this man’s face must have made her own face contort into an awful shape because the large man’s face turned angry as she worked to compose herself as quickly as possible. 

“I’m so sorry, sir!” 

“Save your ‘sirs’ and watch where you’re walking, front desk is over there.” He gruffly replied, trying to hide his annoyance but not accomplishing it so well. 

Sansa immediately ducked her head and scurried over to the front desk. 

“Hello! What can we help you with today?” A friendly voice spoke out to her and it took her a moment to register why she was there in the first place, after her awkward encounter walking in the door. She looked up to see a friendly and stout looking young man sitting at the desk. His nametag read “Podrick”. Sansa smiled back and asked him about their options for her oil change. 

After a few moments sitting in the waiting room, Podrick (Pod, as he corrected her previously) signaled for her to pull her car around and into one of the bays. 

After leaving her car in the capable-looking hands of a gentleman named Gendry, she began to walk back into the waiting room through the side door from inside the garage. Just as she was about to enter, however, she began to hear raised voices from inside. She paused & listened in with the door slightly creaked open, afraid to intrude on the argument going on inside. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Sandor! It’s over. We’ve been through this already! Just take your crap. Here.” The woman yelling heaved a large box into the chest of the large man she ran into before. 

The man, Sandor it seems was his name, still had that angry and annoyed scowl on his face as when she had encountered him previously. Only this time, there was something else in his eyes, something that Sansa could only describe as defeat. 

_Is this woman dumping him at his own work?_

“Listen, Carrie, I know I’m a mean old bastard but I said I was sorry for whatever it is I did. I don’t even know what…” 

“Save your sorries! I don’t know why I even wasted as many months with you as I did. Ugh! How could anyone stare into that face for 8 months!?!” 

Sansa had enough. Breaking up with someone was one thing, she didn’t know what he had done, but at that moment she didn’t care. She couldn’t believe this woman! 

“The bitch is back.” A voice startled her from behind. She turned to see Pod standing and watching the scene from above her. “That woman is the devil. She treated him like shit and now she’s acting all high and mighty, as if he did something wrong. I’m just glad they’re over. Talk about a toxic relationship.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Who are they?” Sansa inquired to Pod. 

“Oh, that’s Sandor Clegane, he owns this place. & the wicked witch of the west over there, well you don’t need to worry about her. I just hope she’s gone for good this time.” 

“What do you mean ‘for good’?”

“Oh, this has happened before. She dumps him, then comes crawling back, then claims he’s asshole, dumps him again, and then the cycle continues. Poor guy. I know he doesn’t love her, probably doesn’t even like her, but I’ve never seen any other girl around him – so I think he just gets lonely.” Pod showed a sincere concern for his boss & it touched Sansa. _How could this incredibly intimidating man, whose employees genuinely respect him, allow himself to be walked all over by this awful woman?_

Sansa turned away from Podrick to listen back into the argument inside. 

“And don’t even think about trying to call me and beg me to take you back, I wouldn’t take your sorry…” 

She didn’t know what was happening. Her legs were moving faster than her brain could catch up. 

She bounced up to the couple in as bubbly a manner as she could muster and turned to Sandor. “There you are, babe!” She gave him the widest smile she could and grabbed his hand to hold it in hers. 

This action had stunned both the man, Sandor, and the woman, Carrie?, into complete silence. 

She jumped up on her tip-toes to give Sandor a kiss on the cheek and quietly whispered into his ear, “just go with it” as she intertwined their fingers together.

Sansa gazed up at him and continued pretending to be oblivious to the woman glaring across from her, “I was walking around looking for you out in the garage, but Gendry pointed me in here!” Finally feigning notice of the woman glaring, she turned her head. “So sorry! Am I interrupting a customer?” The look on Carrie’s face towards Sansa could only be described as the biggest ‘bitch glare’ she had ever received. Sansa could barely contain laughter. 

“Ugh. Umm. No, baaabbbe, this is Carrie – my ex. She was just returning some things.” Sandor fumbled through the awkward introduction, but Sansa was greatful that he was going with the charade. 

“Oh! My! How awkward. I’m sorry, I’m Sansa. It’s nice to meet you.” Sansa thought her cheeks were going to fall off from the pain of the fake smile on her face towards this woman, but it was worth it to see her barely containing her rage. 

Sansa knew the type. This woman wanted to be in control – she craved the control she could have over this man, and it made Sansa sick to her stomach. She had boyfriends who tried to control her in the past too, and wouldn’t let anyone else get away with it if she could help it. 

“Well babe, we should really get going if we’re going to get ready in time for our dinner reservation tonight, and I really wanted to have some alone time before that.” Sansa didn’t know where it was coming from, but she winked at the insinuation in her speech to Sandor. 

This man was alluring. Sansa had to admit it. When she looked at the unburned side of his face, she could see that he had been incredibly handsome before the burns. His steel gray eyes bored into her own, hesitation and desire both circling around. His feelings were confirmed to Sansa when he choked a bit before being able to make a coherent reply. 

“You’re right, it’s time to get going.” He gave a half nod to the other woman there. “Thanks for bringing me back my things.” 

Carrie’s anger had near bubbled over at this time. She huffed and stomped the way you’d imagine a bull does when provoked. She was unable to voice any thoughts and turned out the door – slamming it shut on her way out. 

As soon as the sound of the angry woman’s car peeling out of the parking lot had faded, Sansa lost it. She burst out laughing. Her laughter was infectious, as the next thing she knew Podrick had busted in with his own raucous laughter and when she looked up she saw Sandor chuckling and shaking his head in bewilderment as well. 

Once she collected herself, she glanced down to see that she was still holding on to Sandor’s hand. She looked back up into those incredibly sexy steel eyes. When blue met gray, they held each other for what seemed like an eternity but was more likely closer to about thirty seconds, before Sandor moved to remove his fingers from where they were intertwined. 

Sansa grasped tighter and Sandor gave her a confused look. She smiled another big grin at him, this time reaching her eyes, and as charmingly as she was able she asked, “Well, would my new boyfriend like to buy me a drink?” 

Sandor stood still. Shock plainly written on his face, followed by a smirk that made Sansa nearly go weak in the knees. 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
